


In the rumble of city lights

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’è l’aria pregna dell’odore di polvere da sparo, di corpi che bruciano al di là della trincea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the rumble of city lights

**Author's Note:**

> *dove city lights = BOMBE.
> 
> Prompt del pornfest meraviglioso *SIGH*: War!AU: potrebbe essere l'ultima notte, e Hajime è stanco di sentir l'altro parlare di sogni romantici che sono fatti per la gente che non vede la guerra. E' stanco di Tooru che lo tocca come se fosse per caso.

C’è l’aria pregna dell’odore di polvere da sparo, di corpi che bruciano al di là della trincea. C’è il vapore che lascia la bocca di Tooru per diventare una nuvola di condensa, e poi sparire nel nulla, mangiato dal fumo. Sorride, sfregandosi le mani davanti al fuoco, nel mero tentativo di riscaldare almeno quelle. Sulla sua testa, il cielo è limpido e senza luna, puntellato di stelle che sono già morte chissà quante migliaia di anni fa. Tooru le guarda e prova a contarle, ma si stanca subito: non ha granché tempo da perdere, e sicuramente non a contare le stelle come faceva da bambino.  
“Ehi, idiota,” sente alle sue spalle, e si gira di scatto, sentendo la spalla ferita contrarsi in protesta. Oikawa la ignora, troppo felice di sentire anche per oggi la voce del suo compagno di tenda. Iwaizumi ha in mano un piatto di brodo caldo, ma non sembra particolarmente felice di aver abbandonato la tenda per servirglielo. Glielo porge in modo brusco, sporcandosi appena la mano. “Mangia in fretta, sennò diventa uno schifo.”  
Tooru prende il piatto e il suo sorriso si apre ancora di più, i denti che brillano alla luce del fuoco. “Mangi con me, Iwa-chan?” chiede, mentre prende in mano il cucchiaio e gioca un po’ con il brodo. “C’è troppo silenzio, oggi.”  
“Se proprio devo.” Iwaizumi cade seduto sulla terra fredda come un sacco di patate, le occhiaie pronunciate che fanno i suoi ancora più piccoli del solito, ancora più stanchi. Ha una guancia arrossata, i graffi freschi di una caduta poco dignitosa che pulsano dolorosi contro il calore del fuoco. “Muoviti, che voglio tornare in tenda.”  
“Non resti a farmi compagnia durante la guardia?” ridacchia, mandando giù i primi sorsi del brodo. Dovrebbe essere stanco di ingurgitare sempre la solita roba, ma non può permettersi di lamentarsi, e in fondo è qualcosa di caldo da mettere nello stomaco. Che non ricordi più il sapore della carne, o della frutta, quello è un altro discorso.   
“Nemmeno morto,” replica secco, e per quanto Tooru rida, non è che poi la risposta gli vada proprio a genio.   
“Allora mangerò in modo estremamente lento, così il turno finirà e tu sarai ancora qui,” e mentre lo dice prende un altro cucchiaio di brodo e lo succhia, piano, facendo così tanto rumore da sentirsi un po’ disgustato lui stesso. Iwaizumi non lo guarda, però. Sembra attratto più dal gioco di luce che fanno le fiamme di fronte a lui. Oikawa poggia il cucchiaio sul piatto e sospira, guardandolo. “Non sei affatto di compagnia, Iwa-chan.”  
“Allora torno dentro, se la cosa non ti dispiace.”  
“Sei davvero una brutta persona. Potremmo essere morti, domani, e tu preferisci comunque non passare i tuoi possibili ultimi momenti con me. Via, vai via, non mi meriti.”  
Non sa perché spera di trattenerlo lì. Perché sa benissimo che non può funzionare. Iwaizumi si alza da terra e si batte le mani contro il sedere, sbuffando sonoramente.  
“Come dici tu,” dice soltanto, prima di dargli le spalle e vederlo sparire dietro la tenda. Tooru sorride, ma non ha idea se sia solo l’abitudine, o se sia davvero sincero.

Non riesce a dormire. Vuole credere che sia per lo spiffero di aria fredda che entra dallo spiraglio della tenda che non riuscirà mai a chiudere, piuttosto che per il fatto che Oikawa sia ancora fuori a far di guardia. Non ha idea di quanto tempo sia passato, da quando lo ha abbandonato a se stesso, così come non sa se quello che sente all’altezza dello stomaco sia senso di colpa misto a stanchezza, a sua volta contaminato dal terrore che ancora frizza sulla sua pelle. Chiude gli occhi, ripete a se stesso che deve dormire, che domani sarà un’altra lunga giornata, ammesso che ci sia, un domani. Sospira, riapre gli occhi, e le sue orecchie percepiscono il rumore della pala di ferro che mette insieme le ceneri di un fuoco durato per chissà quante ore, e un colpo di tosse che dura una manciata di secondi. Riapre gli occhi per pochi secondi, senza vedere nulla di nuovo, senza sentire nello stomaco nulla di nuovo, o di diverso. Quando è di nuovo buio, dietro le sue palpebre, ogni rumore arriva alle sue orecchie più forte, e quando è quello della tenda che viene aperta ad accarezzargli le orecchie, Iwaizumi smette di respirare. Riesce a percepire la presenza di Oikawa ai suoi piedi, riesce quasi a capire che cosa stia facendo dai suoni che sente. Lo vede chino sulle ginocchia, alla ricerca di un po’ d’acqua. Sente l’odore acre della cenere invadere l’aria, un altro colpo di tosse che non preannuncia cose buone. In un momento, Tooru è al suo fianco, e lui ricomincia a respirare, così piano da sembrare morto.  
“Sei sveglio?” chiede, con voce sottile, appena roca per la raucedine. Hajime non risponde, non ne ha intenzione. Vuole dormire anche se non riesce, vuole dimenticare quella giornata piena di sangue e gente morta, e sperare che l’indomani sarà meno crudele. Lo sente ridacchiare - si sente cos’abbia da ridere nel cuore della notte, quando la sua divisa è ancora sporca del sangue di Kindaichi e lui non riesce a togliersi dalla testa l’immagine delle case distrutte dalle bombe. “Non mi hai nemmeno aspettato, sei davvero una persona tremenda, Iwa-chan.”  
Hajime spera che la cosa muoia lì, che il silenzio cali tra i due e la notte se li porti via per qualche ora. Ma sperare in qualcosa del genere quando l’oggetto del pensiero è Oikawa è come sperare che la guerra finisca con la prossima alba: impossibile. E Hajime se ne rende conto quando sente le dita dell’altro muoversi sul suo fianco, e il suo respiro farsi più vicino all’attaccatura dei capelli. Il suo respiro trema, ma spera che Tooru non se ne accorga.   
In lontananza, c’è il rimbombo di un’esplosione.   
“Visto che dormi, posso dirti tutto quello che mi passa per la testa senza rischiare di essere picchiato?” susurra, mentre la sua mano si muove. Quando si ferma, lo fa solo per respirare tra i denti, probabilmente per il dolore alla spalla. Non lo ferma troppo a lungo, comunque. “Quando tutto questo finirà - perché finirà, un giorno, ne sono sicuro - mi porterai via da qui, mi porterai dove non potremo ricordarci di nulla.” Hajime è distratto. Sente le sue parole a tratti, concentrato sulla mano che scorre sul suo fianco, sulle dita che si intrufolano piano sotto la giacca della sua divisa. “Potremmo prendere un cane, o un gatto, un coniglio. Magari tutti e tre. Andare a vivere sul mare, magari in Irlanda. Ci sono scogliere meravigliose, si vede l’Atlantico, magari ti piacerebbe. Beh, a me piacerebbe, quindi non vedo perché non dovrebbe piacere anche a te.”   
C’è uno schiocco, a cui segue un silenzio lunghissimo. Hajime sa che Tooru è ancora sveglio, perché la sua mano non ha mai smesso di muoversi, e Oikawa quando dorme spaventa da quanto sembra morto. Non sa se attendere un’altra parola o lasciar perdere, ma il suo cuore adesso sta battendo troppo forte perché possa sperare di prendere sonno. Aspettare o meno, alla fine non cambierebbe nulla.   
Hajime apre gli occhi. Fissa la tenda con un nuovo interesse, adesso. Oikawa si sta schiarendo la voce, o forse è solo colpa della tosse, non lo può sapere con esattezza, ma in ogni caso, pochi secondi più tardi le sue orecchie sono di nuovo piene della sua voce. “Sai,” dice, mentre la sua mano scivola lungo il suo fianco e trova riposo sul ventre, “non te l’ho mai detto, ma penso che sarei felice di vivere con te. Le donne, gli svaghi, sono così noiose paragonate a te. Anche il sesso è noioso. Credo sia colpa tua. Niente è bello, se ci sei tu. Rubi la scena.”  
Iwaizumi lo sente giocare con le dita delle sue mani. E poi l’aria si riempie di un rombo cupo e terribilmente vicino, e la carezza si trasforma in una stretta quasi dolorosa.   
Il tempo scorre, scivola via dalle sue dita e scappa, e diventa irrecuperabile, poco, impossibile da utilizzare per vivere ancora a lungo. Deglutisce, e copre parzialmente il singhiozzo leggero che Oikawa lascia scappare dalle sue labbra.   
La stretta si allenta. In sottofondo resta il vibrare dell’aria, il rumore di qualcuno che urla in lontananza. Non ha idea di quello che sta succedendo al di là del fronte, non vuole saperlo, se questo vuol dire prendere coscienza del fatto che quella potrebbe davvero essere la loro ultima notte. Al pensiero si tende, e Tooru in quello stesso momento smette di respirare, e Hajime ripensa alla sua spalla ferita, alla scheggia di una lamiera conficcata nella carne, alla sua faccia contratta di dolore e alla risata isterica che gli ha riempito le orecchie mentre quell’idiota continuava a ripetere “Sto bene, sto bene”.  
Sente un tirar su col,naso, a cui segue un respiro profondo. “Se ti dicessi di amarti, tu ricambier-”  
“Per l’amor del cielo, stai zitto-” sbotta, e non si rende nemmeno conto di quello che sta facendo, mentre si volta di scatto e si libera delle mani di Oikawa con una facilità disarmante, stringendole con forza e piantandole al terreno. “Stai zitto.”   
Non vede granché degli occhi di Tooru. Coglie un bagliore troppo liquido, nella fioca luce che riempie la tenda, e decide di ignorarlo, perché non può farsi fregare adesso, non quando stava essendo così bravo a controllare i suoi sentimenti, non quando la sua vita è un passo dal diventare polvere. “Smettila con tutti questi viaggi mentali. Non ti porteranno da nessuna parte. Non ci porteranno da nessuna parte.” Trema, mentre parla. Se ne accorge e cerca di darsi un tono, ma non è semplice, non quando il sorriso di Oikawa è sparito per lasciar spazio a due labbra tremolanti e contratte in una smorfia che lo rende orribile. “Domani potremmo essere morti e dimenticati. Non c’è una casa dove tornare, non c’è nulla davanti a noi, Tooru.”  
L’odore acre del fumo sta lentamente impregnando i loro vestiti, la tenda, l’intera aria. Qualcuno, fuori, si affaccia per vedere cosa stia succedendo, e se sia un pericolo per loro. Si sente il rombo di un cumulo di camion che fa vibrare la terra, ma sembra lontano, forse sono alleati, perché nessuno grida all’allarme. Si sente solo un borbottio, una lamentela, ma niente di più. La terra viene calpestata da qualcuno, forse la nuova ronda, e lo spazio nella tenda si fa appena più luminoso, quando quello ravviva il fuoco e lo nutre di legna e scarti di cibo.   
Hajime non ne è felice.  
Tooru ha recuperato la sua espressione di default, il suo sorriso fastidioso che non vuol dire nulla, e vuol dire troppe cose assieme. Stona, nell’insieme, il percorso lucido di una lacrima che è scivolata chissà quando e che ha trovato morte tra i suoi capelli, appena sopra l’orecchio. “Lo so,” bisbiglia, ed è così sicuro di quello che dice che Iwaizume riceve quelle sue semplici parole come una coltellata al cuore. “Lo so, che non c’è speranza. È un male voler vivere nell’illusione?”  
“Sì, cazzo,” e di nuovo usa un tono pieno di acido, e paura, e qualunque cosa negativa possa venirgli in mente in quel momento. “Perché ti fa male. E fa male a me.”  
Iwaizumi libera i polsi di Tooru, ma non si scosta. Prende spazio sopra di lui, si siede a cavalcioni sopra il suo bacino, e mentre il cuore si stringe nel petto il suo viso si abbassa, le sue mani accolgono il suo viso, e quando le sue labbra incontrano quelle dell’altro si chiede perché non possa morire così, con il sapore di Tooru a impregnargli la bocca e niente di più.  
È solo uno schiocco. Si risolleva per guardarlo, e gli occhi di Oikawa sembrano essersi mangiati di colpo tutta la sofferenza - o almeno, questa è l’illusione che hanno entrambi mentre si guardano.  
“Iwa-chan..?”  
“Sei un idiota, Oikawa. Un idiota coi fiocchi. Ho sentito tutto. E ti odio, perché vorrei soltanto una cosa, in questo momento, e non potrò mai averla. Non potrò mai averla perché sei un idiota.”  
È un momento. È Oikawa che si solleva, che stringe il suo collo con quanta più forza può. È il suo stomaco che si attorciglia tanto da fare male, mentre quello respira a pieni polmoni e cerca il suo odore sotto quello del fumo.  
“Prendilo adesso,” bisbiglia, scuotendogli la schiena, provocandogli un brivido che fatica ad andarsene. “Prendi tutto quello che vuoi, ti prego.”  
Iwaizumi si agita, preso in contropiede. Di nuovo, prende le sue mani e le allontana dal suo corpo, mentre il cuore gli batte in gola e poi muore quando vede l’altro sibilare di dolore. “Scusa,” bisbiglia immediato, e non dà tempo all’altro di replicare semplicemente perché _non c’è più tempo_. Stavolta non poggia le labbra contro le sue. Le attacca, prendendo quelle di Oikawa tra le sue, lasciando i denti liberi di mordere, la bocca di succhiare. Persino le sue labbra sanno di fumo, di terra, di sangue raffermo lasciato a macchiare la terra. Sente il respiro di Tooru contro il labbro superiore farsi più veloce, quasi agitato, ma ormai non c’è più tempo per fare passi indietro, non c’è più tempo per fare niente. La paura si sta mangiando rapidamente lo stomaco per risalire alla gola e renderla secca, ma poi Tooru riabbraccia il suo collo, dischiude le labbra, e allora la sensazione si acquieta un poco. La sua lingua è calda, accarezza la sua con la fretta tipica di chi sa che non può più fare niente per fermare il tempo, di chi sa che non c’è più sabbia che possa scorrere dentro la propria clessidra. Si sente sollevato, Iwaizumi, a non essere solo in quella corsa contro il tempo. In due, forse l’illusione di poterne uscire sarà più forte, così tanto da diventare realtà.   
Lo schiocco delle loro labbra è continuo, dolce come miele, fresco come l’aria al di là della frontiera, lontano dalla città in fiamme. Iwaizumi sente il sapore di Oikawa scivolare giù per la gola e renderla meno stretta per pochi istanti. È piacevole e calda, la sensazione che si diffonde nel suo stomaco, il senso di colpa che lascia spazio solo al dolore, e al piacere che cerca prepotente di farsi spazio. Sono baci sconnessi, quelli che riempiono le loro bocche, sono morsi profondi ma troppo rapidi perché possano fare male. Le labbra di Iwaizumi scivolano via, troppo umide e gonfie, e si lasciano trasportare dall’istinto verso il mento di Tooru, verso il collo appena ferito, ricoperto delle croste di tagli che non sa se vedrà mai guariti. Li bacia, tutti, passa la lingua per sentire la pelle frastagliata, sente l‘altro sibilare tra i denti e non sa se sia piacere o dolore, ma ormai non ha importanza. Scosta la camicia per vedere la garza macchiata di sangue e ne bacia i contorni gonfi e arrrossati, così desideroso di sentire Tooru contrarsi, così desideroso di premere le labbra contro quella ferita e succhiarne via il male. Che le dita si stiano muovendo da sé, sbottonando i pochi bottoni ancora attaccati sulla sua camicia, non è un problema. Non ha voglia di darsi un controllo, semplicemente perché non avrà tempo di preoccuparsi di quello che sta facendo. La pelle scoperta di Oikawa è invitante, lo chiama con forza; la sua bocca risponde immediata al richiamo, denti che acchiappano la pelle dove riescono e poi l’abbandonano per continuare a scendere. La lingua si ferma sull’ombelico, vi disegna cerchi umidi attorno finché gli incisivi non spingono contro quella conca morbida e la stringono, succhiandola appena. Tooru sospira - sospira come lo ha sentito poche volte, quelle in cui gli ha lasciato quel poco di privacy che ci si può permettere in guerra, quelle volte in cui ha sentito, per sbaglio o meno, i gemiti che scappavano dalla sua bocca quando l’altro si dedicava a se stesso. Non ha mai sperato di sentirli così da vicino, né di essere lui causa del suo piacere. Nella morte che li circonda, è delizioso sentire quel suono: non riesce a non paragonarlo alla vita, non riesce a non pensarlo in un contesto migliore, magari quello espresso da Tooru. Mentre gli bacia la pancia e poi risale, impossibilitato ad andare oltre per la sua posizione, Iwaizumi si chiede perché abbiano dovuto avere quella sfortuna. Mentre lambisce un capezzolo con la lingua, e poi lo avvolge per succhiarlo appena, si chiede perché non siano potuti nascere entrambi in un momento migliore, lontano dalle armi, dalle bombe, dai cadaveri mutilati dei bambini la cui unica colpa è essere fuori di casa al momento sbagliato. Tooru geme un po’ più alto, quando i suoi denti si stringono sulla carne indurita; fa oscillare il bacino contro il suo, ed è delizioso sentirlo eretto contro il cavallo dei pantaloni. “Tooru-” sospira, risollevandosi sulla schiena, con le mani premute contro il suo petto. Si sfrega appena contro l’erezione di Oikawa, sentendo la sensazione allo stomaco intensificarsi, i muscoli delle cosce tendersi piacevolmente. Deglutisce sonoramente, e si perde per un momento a fissare il volto di Tooru alla luce debole che filtra dalla tenta. Le labbra si piegano appena, e Oikawa lo vede, perché risponde, ed è meraviglioso. Hajime gli poggia un dito sulle labbra, mentre sposta il suo peso su una gamba e con un po’ di sforzo si mette tra le sue gambe. “Non fare troppo rumore,” dice soltanto, e poi si piega, lascia scivolare le mani sotto le ginocchia di Oikawa, e in un momento sparisce tra le sue gambe. Apre la bocca per accogliere quel gonfiore più che può, preme contro la lingua contro i pantaloni, respira l’odore di Tooru che traspira dalla stoffa. Acchiappa la carne e la rilascia in pochi secondi, segue la linguezza e la ripercorre continuamente. mentre le mani scivolano alle ginocchia e scivolano fino alla cerniera dei pantaloni. Si allontana soltanto per sfilargi i pantaloni fino alle ginocchia e incastrarcisi in mezzo, perché poi ricomincia a baciarlo, e stavolta è così diverso per entrambi, se la carne di Oikawa scotta contro le sue labbra e Tooru deve mordersi una mano per non lasciarsi scappare un gemito di troppo. Lecca, socchiudendo gli occhi, risalendo fino alla punta e succhiandola per ripulirla dalle prime gocce di sperma, piccole e perlacee mentre scivolano lente lungo la sua lunghezza. Gli alza appena il bacino, Hajime, allargandogli appena le natiche coi pollici mentre ripercorre il membro dell’altro con una scia di piccoli baci, la punta della lingua che si sofferma ad accarezzare le vene ingrossate prima di tornare alla sua strada. Oikawa trema, stretto tra le sue mani, forse per il piacere, forse per lo sforzo di trattenere tutto quell’agglomerato di ansiti che si sta depositando in fondo alla gola e preme per uscire - lo sa, perché lui prova esattamente la stessa cosa, in quel momento.  
Chiude gli occhi e affonda la lingua nell’altro, sentendolo caldo, appena contratto. Cerca di allargargli le natiche ancora un po’, quel tanto che gli basta per scivolare completamente in lui, nella speranza di non procurargli troppo fastidio. Sente la mano dell’altro cercare la sua testa, trovare i suoi capelli e stringerli compulsivamente, una sfilza di _Iwa-chan_ che abbandona la sua bocca ogni volta che la sua lingua si piega appena. Si spinge ancora più in fondo, spingendosi in oltre il suo limite, mentre una mano lascia una natica per scivolare vicino alla sua bocca. Il primo dito scivola con facilità, si incastra tra la sua lingua e la carne bollente di Oikawa, spingendo con una delicatezza che Hajime non credeva nemmeno di possedere. Apprezza lo sforzo che Tooru impiega nel trattenersi dal sospirare con troppa forza. Quando sente la lingua cominciare a far male si lascia scivolar fuori per far entrare un altro dito, e occupa la bocca a lasciare baci sulle sue cosce biance, a mordere la carne con il chiaro intento di lasciare il segno.   
Le dita di Tooru si fanno tremanti, lo vede sollevare la schiena per cercare i suoi occhi, e Hajime è fulminato dalla sua bellezza - guardarlo gli scatena un tremito che lo percorre dalla testa e fino alla punta del suo membro ancora costretto nei pantaloni.  
“Iwa-chan… per favore…” mormora quello, col viso rosso e le labbra gonfie dei morsi che lui stesso si è inferto. Iwaizumi non sa come potrebbe resistere, e si china sulle sue labbra per baciarlo, mentre la mano libera cerca goffamente di liberare la sua erezione. “Adesso,” sussurra, prima di ritornare ritto sulla schiena e lasciar scivolare fuori le dita dal corpo dell’altro. Riempie i polmoni, mentre la terra trema sotto le sue ginocchia, e stringe le ginocchia di Tooru con così tanta forza che l’altro si lamenta, mentre viene obbligato a portare le ginocchia quasi fino al petto. Hajime socchiude gli occhi, preso dal momento, elettrizzato dal contatto del suo membro contro la piega morbida delle sue natiche. Si perde per un momento ad ondeggiare così, a sfregarsi contro l’altro e a lasciarsi scappare gemiti strozzati, e per un momento si chiede se non sia possibile accontentarsi di questo, di uno sfregamento che pensava sarebbe stato insoddisfacente e invece gli sta facendo girare la testa con troppa velocità.  
“Iwa-”   
Gli basta il suo nomignolo pronunciato a metà, per rispondersi.  
No.  
Poggia una gamba di Tooru sulla sua spalla, sentendo i pantaloni tirare dietro il collo. Con la mano tremante, prende in mano la sua erezione e chiude gli occhi, deglutendo mentre lentamente comincia ad affondare in lui. Oikawa si tende, il labbro inferiore stretto tra i denti, ma non gli dice di fermarsi, né che fa male. Ha una spalla che trasuda dolore, ed è probabilmente un aiuto, in questo momento.  
Dolore scaccia dolore.  
Lentamente, Hajime affonda in lui. I suoi occhi schizzano dal viso di Tooru alla sua carne che viene inglobata dal corpo del suo compagno, ed è una visione che gli scuote lo stomaco, che lo porta a chiedersi perché abbia aspettato così tanto. Quando sente il suo pube sfiorare le natiche dell’altro, Iwaizumi si permette di lasciarsi andare a un sospiro roco, così lento che poi si ritrova ad annaspare per avere altra. Si prende il suo tempo, prima di cominciare a muoversi. Aspetta che Tooru riprenda a respirare normalmente, e che il suo cuore rallenti, ma mentre per la prima non ha tanto da aspettare, la seconda sembra decisamente impossibile. Ci rinuncia quando vede Oikawa allungare le mani per farsele prendere. Ne stringe una, la bacia, e poi la lascia andare, decidendo che non ha tempo da perdere ad aspettare che il suo cuore smetta di battere con così tanta forza.   
Non succederà mai.   
Si spinge in avanti, portando con se le gambe di Tooru, e comincia a muoversi con una lentezza estenuante per entrambi, ma necessaria. Le prime spinte sono gentili, una culla che contribuisce ad alimentare il calore che Hajime sente espandersi dal basso ventre, lo stesso calore che è sicuro Oikawa senta allo stesso modo. È quello stesso calore che, poco più tardi, lo incita invece ad accelerare il ritmo, dapprima gradualmente, e poi in un modo sempre più scoordinato, sempre più forte. Le loro bocche si incontrano per compensare l’impossibilità di emettere rumore, le loro lingue si inseguono mentre Iwaizumi spinge, e spinge e spinge ancora, mentre affonda le dita nelle carni morbide di Tooru e mentalmente prega perché quel corpo possa iglobarlo tutto, perché possa farlo sparire da quel mondo e portalo via, altrove, non lì.   
Non lì dove una bomba scoppia e il suo suono fa tremare il suolo.   
Piange. Se ne rende conto solo quando si separa dalle labbra di Oikawa per affondare un ultima volta in lui e svuotarsi in un orgasmo troppo intenso, quando lo guarda negli occhi e si ritrova davanti a uno specchio. Odia vedere Tooru piangere quasi quanto odia piangere lui stesso. Si lascia andare sul petto dell’altro, sentendo l’umido dell’orgasmo di Oikawa contro il suo basso ventre, e cerca di stringerlo come meglio può, senza fargli male.  
Stanno in silenzio, ad ascoltare il rumore di passi allarmati e il rombo di un elicottero in avvicinamento, mentre le cose attorno a loro cominciano ad acquistare colore, l’alba di un nuovo giorno che sorge ignobile sopra le macerie di una città in rovina.   
Le dita di Oikawa si stringono contro la sua schiena, attorno alla camicia della divisa. Non singhiozza, anche se trema, ma sente l’umido delle sue lacrime contro la sua guancia, e tanto gli basta per non fare domande, per non dire una parola. Si volta per baciarlo sulla tempia, mentre il suono di una sirena in lontananza preannuncia un attacco per cui dovranno muoversi a sistemarsi, e imbracciare le armi.   
“Dobbiamo vivere,” bisbiglia Tooru con la voce rotta, “dobbiamo vivere, dobbiamo vivere-”  
“Vivremo,” risponde lui, secco, premendo la fronte contro la sua. Spera di stargli dicendo la verità.   
Non ha bisogno di aggiungere altro.


End file.
